Shopping for two
by Charlion EM
Summary: Sam and Peter go grocery shopping. SpideyNova.
1. Chapter 1

AN. I had the plot bunny for this last night and wrote it this morning. I needed a break from all the angst in my other story. I have a cute follow up I'm going to write for this one, just a cute follow up.

* * *

Peter was never one for cooking. In fact, he was downright terrible at it. Plus, between the whole hero thing in his teen years, and then college, he never had the time to bother with something as mundane as cooking.

Back in highschool, which he looked back on as the glory days of eating, Aunt May cooked at least one meal a day. Lunch was provided by the school, and if he had time to eat on the weekends, New York was full of street carts. Then, the helicarrier 'broke down' - _aka crashed into the Hudson_ \- and the team came to live with him and Aunt May. And then Sam cooked dinner at least 3 nights a week.

And it was glorious.

It was probably Sam's cooking which first clued Peter in that, hey, Sam is a fine piece of Man. But he was a stupid teenage hero and never actually listened to that voice in the back of his head.

Fast forward to college and Peter lost his food-life-lines. He lived too far away for Aunt May to cook for him everyday; though she did send cookies and spoil him during the holidays. It was during college that Peter perfected microwave meals - aka frozen dinners and chicken nuggets.

His senior year of college came and went and he moved back to NYC. He even got a great job at the Daily Bugle. But, despite having a full kitchen in his new apartment, he still ate microwave meals. And takeout, now that he could afford it.

He was perfectly happy with his lifestyle choice. It was quick, and it filled him, and he actually liked the taste. Grocery shopping was a breeze. Just a quick run through the frozen section and he was done. If he planned it right, he could fill his freezer and have it last for two weeks. Two weeks! That was two weeks where he didn't have to stand in line and make small talk with the cashier. Hello, time saver.

So, he was quite unsure why let Sam convince him to go go grocery shopping for actual groceries.

The old team had came over to his apartment for a game night, which ended being a bust when Luke and Danny got a call. Their 'Heroes for Hire' gig was taking off, but that meant they were barely able to spend time with the group anymore. They managed about five rounds of Apples to Apples at least. Ava had ducked out shortly after, saying she forgot she had something else to do.

That just left Sam and Peter, in Peter's apartment. On a Saturday night. Alone. And Peter wasn't sure why that made him uneasy.

Sam declared he was hungry and wandered into the kitchen.

Peter watched as he opened each of his cabinets, just to find them empty. "There is a good take out place around the corner."

Sam gave him an unimpressed look. "You don't have any real food? When was the last time you went shopping?"

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled open the freezer door. "I went on Wednesday."

"What the hell is that? That is not food! Dude, you live on that shit?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Yes...this is food."

Sam walked over and shut the freezer door. "Come with me."

That. That was how Peter Parker, self described frozen-dinner-bachelor, found himself walking into a grocery store at 7pm on a Saturday. With Sam Alexander.

A cart handle was thrust in his hands. "Just push the cart and follow me."

Bad idea. They hadn't even made it to the produce section when Peter found himself staring at Sam's backside. Which was a very nice backside. But it belonged to Sam. The thoughts he had way back in high school came flooding back. He thought those had passed.

"Stop scowling, it's not that bad."

Had he been scowling? Peter sighed and looked at the cart. While he had been busy trying to not check out Sam's rear, said man had put a lot of green things in the cart.

"What is this?" He definitely did not make a face.

"Lettuce, celery, spinach, peppers, " Sam put something else in the cart, "and Avocados." He turned around and started walking down another aisle.

"Dude, I have no idea what to do with any of this."

Sam snorted. "You eat it."

Right..."Yea, dude, I can't cook."

Sam blinked up at him. He shook his head and went back to gathering the fruits he was in front of.

"Then, I'll teach you." He put his hand up to silence Peter's objection. "Just simple ones."

He put the fruits in the cart as well and Peter followed him to the deli. The counter was closed, but there were pre-sliced deli meats and cheeses set out after hours. Sam put several packs in the cart.

"I hope you can handle making a sandwich at least."

Peter glared down at Sam. "You are such a cocky little shit."

Sam frowned, "Dude, I'm just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help."

But Sam was already walking away and heading down the next aisle. It was no fun if Sam didn't take the bait and argue back. "Aurgh". He followed.

As they wandered down each aisle he couldn't help but space out. Sam refused to let him veto anything, nor would he explain what things were. And just why was Sam doing this? They had only hung out a few times since Peter returned to New York. And Sam had never expressed any worry over his health before seeing his kitchen.

He realized Sam was talking to him. "You've got a better chance of getting it from her than I do. Its the only recipe she wouldn't give me! She said it was a family secret!" Sam turned around, "Urgh where you even listening?"

Peter had the forethought to feign a guilty look. "Kinda. I got that Aunt May wouldn't give you a recipe and you're all sideways about it."

"I have not been able to duplicate it! And it was the best damn spaghetti sauce ever. EVER!"

Peter looked into the cart and saw cans of tomato paste. "Well, the stuff in the jar has always tasted fine to me." He reached behind Sam and plucked a jar from the shelf.

"Dude, no! That is so bad for you! There is so much added crap, homemade is better."

Peter put the jar in the cart. "Well, I like easy."

Sam reached into the cart and pulled the can out. "No. Canned is terrible."

Peter glared as Sam put it back on the shelf and walked away. He grabbed the jar and tucked it in the cart under something green the followed after Sam.

The meat department was next. Yes, chicken nuggets! But Sam walked right passed them. He stopped and put two bags of nuggets in the cart before catching up to Sam.

He was staring at two identical looking packs of ground beef. Beef was beef, Peter didn't get the big deal.

Sam decided on one and put it in the cart. "What the hell is this, Peter?"

He didn't hide the nuggets.

Sam held up the offending bags and put a hand on his hip. He was reminded of Aunt May when Peter would throw candies into her cart when he was young.

"I like nuggets?" Peter shrugged.

"Peter." Sam gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh honey." An older lady turned around from where she was checking out the chicken. "Compromise is the key to a healthy relationship."

Peter grinned at Sam, "Yea, _honey_ , let me get the nuggets."

Sam dropped the bag into the cart and turned back around examine the beef roasts.

"Aww, you two are adorable! I knew my husband was the one when he let me keep my cat even though the silly thing always bit him. Oh. Well, you two have a lovely evening!"

Peter smiled at the lady and watched her walk away. He left the cart parked and walked next to Sam. He nudged him with his shoulder, "It's just not a trip to the grocery store without a crazy cat lady in aisle 12."

Sam shrugged and continued looking at the packages of beef roasts. Peter observed him in the reflection of the mirror behind the meats. Was...Sam blushing? Peter looked away from his friend's face, watching him like that suddenly seemed like a huge violation of privacy. He wandered back to the cart and waited for Sam to finish. He didn't want to think about what anything meant. But...he thought about what the crazy lady had said. And he realized he wasn't repulsed by the thought of dating Sam. And crap. Was that why Sam had turned away so quickly? To hide that blush? Did Sam...

"Hey, do you have a slow cooker?"

Peter looked up. Sam was facing him again and nothing seemed out of place. Maybe he had just imagined the whole thing? Why did he feel empty because of that possibility? Peter shook the thoughts away, now was not the time.

"No, I don't think so."

"Figures. Crap, do you even have pots and pans?"

Peter scoffed, "I have a pot! I use it to boil water!"

"Just one?" Sam shook his head.

Peter shrugged. "Don't need them."

"Didn't. You didn't need them. Now you do."

Peter pulled out his phone while Sam gave the chicken the same treatment he gave the beef. Just a few quick keystrokes and "There. I ordered some silly pots and pans. And a slow cooker. They'll be here in three days."

"Dude, you could just go to the store tomorrow!"

"Yea, but, ordering them on Amazon means three days without cooking."

Sam frowned. "Not that easy. I'll bring my own over." He put three packs of chicken in the cart and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Peter rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

They finished their trip with milk and eggs. Sam threw in some yogurts saying, "These are great if you're in a hurry."

The got to the checkout and began unloading the cart. Peter wondered how they were going to get it all home, they had walked there. But, he was Spider-Man, super human strength and all that.

"What the hell?"

He looked up to find a jar being waved in his face. Oh, yea. He needed the easy sauce! How to convince Sam? Ah! "Well, I thought we could compromise on it. Jar this time." This time? That implied a next time. His brain to mouth filter was on the fritz.

"Right. Next time." Sam put the jar on the counter.

"And the total is $237.43" Peter raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Dude, it's your food."

"But you picked it all out. You pay for it."

Sam crossed his arms. "How about I pay...next time."

He knew that would bite him in the ass. Just not so soon. He paid for the groceries and they each took half of the bags, Peter took the heavier ones. Being heros had its perks outside of crime fighting.

Peter didn't know where this cooking experiment would take him. But, if it meant spending more time with Sam, and having a chance to explore whatever was changing in their relationship, it would be well worth it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! There will be a chapter 2 to this soon!


	2. Chapter 2

After putting away the groceries, Sam flew to his apartment to get "essential cooking necessities". Peter waited in the kitchen for Sam to return and thought over the evening. If he was reading everything right, and he hoped he was, Sam was into him too. He just didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't have to wait long. Sam flew in through the window in the living room. "Can I get a hand?"

It looked to Peter as if Sam had brought his whole kitchen with him. Minus the major appliances. Sam put the pots and pans into the cabinets and set up his knifes on the counter.

"Why are you putting them away? You'll just have to take them back out when we're done."

"Yea, as if you're going to learn to cook in just one night." He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'm starving."

He led Peter step-by-step through making something called 'Hoisin-Glazed Chicken Meatballs'. It sounded complicated and Peter dragged his heels through the beginning. But Sam managed to make it entertaining, and informative.

"So, did you know that Panko is way different from breadcrumbs? I mean, it is a breadcrumb, but it's totally different. They aren't baked like regular breadcrumbs, they're electrocuted! It's a cool process, totally want to try it one day!"

Peter was fascinated. He could use science...to cook.

"But you want to use Panko for stuff like this so it stays the right texture. Panko really has no crust since it is dried throughout from the whole process. So even after they've been cooked the panko will be crunchy."

He was standing behind Peter while he talked. Peter was doing most of the work, because Sam had insisted it was the only way he would learn.

"Okay, now," Sam reached around Peter and wrapped his hand around the wooden spoon. He grabbed right above where Peter was holding, but their hands still made contact. Peter swallowed and concentrated on listening to Sam's instructions. "You want to turn them, but careful, like this."

Peter watched as Sam guided his wrist through the move. It was simple, but effective.

"If you don't do it like that, you risk smushing the meatballs. This way, they get browned on all sides, and keep their shape." He let go of the spoon. "You try on your own.

Peter was tempted to mess it up on purpose, just so Sam would step closer again. But he executed the step and they continued on.

Sam beamed up at him when the dish was finished. "See, you can cook."

"So, this is ratatouille and your the rat in my hat, right?" Peter handed Sam a plate and their fingers brushed.

"Sounds about right. You are the gangly unskilled cook." He took the offered plate and sat down. "At least your nose isn't as huge as Linguini's." He took a bite, "Mmm, this is good!"

Peter took a bite, "Yea, it is pretty good. Not a good a chicken nuggets, but hey." He nudged Sam's knee with his knee. "And why does my nose matter?"

Sam sputtered, "It-It doesn't. I was just- uh- saying…."

Peter smiled. Sam had his fork halfway to his mouth and was just staring at Peter. He leaned over and put his hand on the fork and lowered it. "You were just saying that you like my nose the way it is?"

"Uh...I mean."

Peter leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He didn't put much pressure into it, he wanted to give Sam an easy way to back out if he had been reading it all wrong. After a few seconds he leaned back again. Sam hadn't reacted at all...he must have read it wrong.

"Sam?"

Sam dropped his fork and it clanged against his plate. "Did you...did you just kiss me?" He blinked at Peter.

Peter turned his head away, "Sorry...I thought-"

"Don't apologize." Sam reached over and covered Peter's hand with his. "Are you...do you…" He shook his head and kissed Peter. It was sweet, the type of kiss Peter had always wanted from past relationships. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough; it was Sam. Peter kissed him back, and they both smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Sam's 'essential cooking necessities' never left Peter's apartment. It seemed like every week more items would find their way into the kitchen. After two months Peter finally broke down.

Sam flew into the window with some weird looking contraption and Peter had had enough. "Sam!"

He walked up to the shorter man. "Here." He held out his hand.

Sam reach out and Peter dropped something into his palm. "A key?"

"Yea, your whole kitchen is here anyway." Peter shrugged like he didn't care either way. "At least stop using the window."

Sam enveloped him in a hug. "I guess I do spend most of my time here anyway."

* * *

Six months after they started dating, they finally got around to telling Aunt May. Peter's excuse was, "Well, you told me not to bring anyone home unless it was serious." Which cause Sam to blush deeper than Peter had ever seen.

Aunt May gushed, "Sam is always welcome here! Dating or not! Come on, I'll make spaghetti." She ushered them inside and demanded their whole story.

Peter and Sam obliged, telling her how they finally got together while she made dinner. Sam kept trying to follow her steps on the sauce, but Aunt May shooed them out of the kitchen.

Dinner was full of lively conversation. Sam promised to join her at her next cooking class, and Peter even agreed to go too.

"I'll help with the dishes Aunt May."

"Always helping. Sam, I have missed you." They went into the kitchen, leaving Peter alone in the living room.

Peter decided to get up to get a soda and walked into the kitchen. Sam and Aunt May had their backs towards him while they washed and dried the dishes.

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't give you the recipe. It's a family secret."

"Can't you give it to Peter?"

"That boy would butcher the poor thing. Sorry Sam."

Sam sighed and focused on the dishes.

* * *

Their second Christmas together they spent at Sam's mom's house in Arizona. It was nice to get away from the hustle of New York for a week. The whole town of Carefree was decked out for the season. It wasn't as WOW as New York, but it had a charm you couldn't get in the big city.

Sam led him around the town square on Christmas eve. It was nice to see where Sam grew up. They had visited a few times over the last two years, but they never walked around the town.

Sam leaned up and gave Peter a quick kiss. "So, you like it here?" He shuffled his feet.

It was adorable how much he wanted Peter to like his hometown. "I Love it, Sam." And that was the truth. New York was great, but it was so busy. And loud. Carefree was simple, it was quiet, and everyone knew everyone.

"Yea. It has grown a lot over the years...it's like double the size it was when I left."

Peter wrapped an arm around Sam. "We should visit more often."

"Actually," Sam rubbed his arm, a nervous habit he had picked up from Peter. "I was thinking about moving back here."

Peter gaped at him.

Sam rushed out, "I mean together! Move here together!"

Peter relaxed. "You had me worried for a second there."

"Sorry...I...I just miss it. And I miss my Mom and Kae…"

"I understand." Peter leaned against the wood fencing around the town's Christmas tree. "But what about our jobs. And where would we live?"

"I..hadn't thought that far. It's just been something I've been thinking about for a while now."

Peter pulled Sam to his side. "It would look kinda suspicious if Spider-Man just started turning up in Arizona after we move here. Plus," He looked around, "Carefree is kinda lacking skyscrapers for me to web onto."

"We're not that far from Phoenix."

Peter nuzzled Sam's ear. "You could always open up that restaurant you've been talking about. Real estate has got to be cheaper here than in New York."

Sam looked up at him, "You're seriously considering it?"  
Peter nodded and kissed him. "I'd do anything for you, Sam."

Later that night they exchanged gifts. Sam explained that it has always been their tradition to exchange gifts the night before. Then they would sleep in on Christmas and eat food all day. Sam had already baked a few dozen cookies and planned on making a huge spread of french toast, eggs, and bacon for brunch.

Sam and Peter went first and gave Sam's mom a voucher for a massage studio in Phoenix. "Oh, you boys knew just what I need!"

Kae unwrapped her gift, a lovely diamond pendant. "Thank you! I love it!"

Eva gave her son a small box with a bow and Peter one that was identical. They opened them at the same time and pulled out matching bracelets with their initials on it. She handed them a card next with a heartfelt letter and smaller envelope.

They opened the smaller envelope and Sam gasp. "Mom!"

"Oh, I'm allowed to spoil you boys now and again."

"Mrs. Alexander I-"

"Please, Peter. Call me Eva, or Mom." She embraced them both. "You two work so hard, you deserve a vacation."

She gave Kae her gift, which was equally as huge. "Mom!" She held up the keys.

"You need your own car if you're going to be leaving me to go to college!"

After they settled Kae gave Sam and Peter a painting of Carefree she had painted herself. "I don't have much money, so I made you this. I hope you like it."

"Kae, this is great!."

"Sam, We should hang it above the tv in the living room!"

Sam unwrapped his gift from Peter next. It was a leather bound cook book, with removable pages. He leaned over and gave Peter a kiss. "I love it."

Peter unwrapped Sam's gift to him: a new camera bag. "How did you know-"

"MJ told me you'd been eyeing it up."

They sat around drinking cider and telling stories for a few hours afterwards.

Eva yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed."

Sam stretched, "Yea, I've got a lot of cooking ahead of me tomorrow...er today." He glanced at the clock, it was past midnight.

Peter followed him to their bedroom. It was Sam's old room, it still had his old posters on the wall. Peter watched as Sam got ready for bed, enjoying the view.

Sam called over his shoulder, "You going to get ready for bed, or just stare at me?"

"Actually, I have another gift for you." He rummaged around in his bag for a moment and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I swear Peter, if that is another 'good for one blowjob' coupon- actually, I'm out of those, so never mind, no complaints." He grinned at Peter and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Peter sat next to him and held out the paper, which Sam realized was folded over several times. He took it from Peter's shaking hand. "Dude?"

Peter held his breath as Sam unfolded the paper and read over it.

"Peter?"

Peter just smiled at him.

"Peter! Aunt May will kill you! She was very adamant that this recipe stay a family secret! I won't betray Aunt May's trust like this! How did you get it anyway?"

Peter shook his head. "You can be thick sometimes, Sam." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Sam. I love you, I'd do anything for you." He opened the box, "Sam, will you marry me?"

* * *

He married him only for the spaghetti sauce recipe xD j.k he really loves him.

I didn't mean for this to be this long. I needed to write fluff.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
